


To Teach a Bird a New Song

by Yin_Silver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Creepy Fluff, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Implied Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Inappropriate Behavior, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, Out of Character, Some Plot, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin_Silver/pseuds/Yin_Silver
Summary: Every night since she first arrived, Sansa visits Lord Baelish to be taught the Game. He just wants an excuse to have her in his company.





	To Teach a Bird a New Song

**Author's Note:**

> (i actually tried for once lol)
> 
> I'm not really comfortable writing this pair, that might show in my work, but trust me I enjoy these two. 
> 
> Now based on how this goes, there may or may not be a continuation. If it does continue, be warned there will be major Canon divergence. Not story wise but character wise.

 

  Cold walls. Sick little boys. A shell of a girl. This was Alayne's life. Sansa was no longer there, only a ghost. A mere thought; a conscious. Although, there were pros to losing Sansa. Alayne had the gift of escaping sickly little Robert to go visit her father. Alayne was lucky, Sansa needed to understand the privilege of being Alayne. Like father said, Alayne was a quiet and well adjusted mockingbird. Not a soft and naive wolf.  
Besides, every visit to her father's solar she would learn something new. Ranging from the history of Westeros to how to play the game. Today though, she just wanted to visit her father.  
   
    With a soft knock, she heard his voice from the other side, granting her entrance. Laying the valuable cloak aside, she approached the man. Usually at his desk, he seemed to have finally taken a break from scheming. There he sat, in front of the fire, wine in hand. Those stone green eyes found her ice blue ones. "Your early," he started. The man's voice softer than usual. "I suppose Sweetrobin has been a bit more demanding today?" Almost routine, his hand would beckon her to his lap; strangely her body would follow and sit where he asked. "Yes and no. I've just come here to speak to my father. None of the conversations I have with others are nearly as entertaining as the ones with you." It was the truth, the girls in the Eyrie didn't like her anyways. Her head had found his shoulder and her hand laid over where his mockingbird should be. "Do you wish to learn anything today?" Alayne was undecided. The first thought was just to sit and talk, but she was up to learn more. "I don't know… do you have any new lessons for me, father?" He placed his wine in her hands, letting her always have the last sip. "None in particular, but I could tell you anything you wish to know." That was an opportunity to finally be let in to his plans, but that wasn't Alayne's way. Alayne respected her father's secrets. Despite Sansa's desire to know everything about Petyr Baelish and his game.  
   
    "Can we just converse?" His fingers had found a loose tuft of hair to play with, the Lord seemed to fancy her hair. Even when it's color was tainted by dye. "Whatever pleases you sweetling." The man was breathing her in, his breath flush against her neck. He always seemed to lose himself around her, especially when they were alone—and despite sounding naive, these actions became ordinary. She knew no father should ever find such pleasure in there own daughter, but she knew the Lord would never cross the line. "How are we going to take care of Robert?" The words felt tart on her tongue. Alayne grew fond of the boy, maybe not Sansa, but Alayne did care. "Sweetrobin will be fine, despite his ill state, the boy is still useful to me." In other, a valuable piece. "But you came here to avoid your duties, did you not, my sweet?" The words were barely a whisper in her ear. It took the girl a moment to gather the full sentence before nodding against his chest.

    "Hmm, do you wish to sleep?" He wasn't finished, so she didn't answer. "The moon will rise in a few, I bet our little Lord will be looking for you. So do you wish to stay in my chambers tonight?" She hated agreeing. No, her father never slept in the same bed, but that's the reason why. Alayne already knew her father didn't get much rest, she despised the fact he would stay out here on the uncomfortable loveseat. "Will you join me tonight at least, Lord Baelish?" His body shifted under her, his eyes telling her yes, but his words were ‘no’. "Please, it would be selfish if only I got rest. You're able to restrain yourself from touching me all day, then you can restrain yourself at night."

   She was looking at him now. Looking into his eyes, searching. Feeling. That's how she read his emotion. "You love to tease me, sweetling. Such a stubborn girl." His hands wrapped around her waist and a soft peck was placed on her cheek. "Go to my chambers, I promise I'll join you after another glass." Whenever he mentioned the word ‘promise’, he usually kept his word. "You better, or I won't come here to learn from you anymore." He laughed, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the bottom of her lip. It was a real laugh, and a real smile. "Your words wound me, sweetling." He lifted her from his lap, letting her gather her family cloak and shuffle away towards the bedroom chamber doors. "Goodnight Petyr, thank you…" the last words more whispered to herself then him. "Goodnight sweetling."  
  
   Sooner or later, the peace they found in each other's company would be gone. The moon will fade away as the blue wakes and the bright round star blooms from the dawn. She'll be back, there was more to learn. More to discuss. All with such little time. 


End file.
